winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest
}} Sons: }} Daughters: Sire: Mother: Brother: |pup = One}}'Honest '''is a small silver female wolf with pale grey-green eyes. Personality Honest is a smart she-wolf who is quite resilient due to a large amount of her life being spent as a lone-wolf. She faced a lot of grief, as her parents, sister, and entire Pack died due to a sickness. As one of the sole survivors, Honest learned quickly the harshness of living in the Wild. Unlike Storm and Spider, though, she never blamed the Great Wolf for her losses, and learned from her emotions. She gets along well with most of the Winding-River Pack members and looks up to Bone, recognizing the hard work the Alpha Female does. She greatly resented Bold for abusing Clever, as did Logic, but was able to overcome her fury and tolerate him, unlike a lot of her Packmates. She appreciates how his mate has changed him, but doesn't believe he has a place in the Pack. She and Logic had an extremely close relationship, and Honest was devastated when he died. She was able to raise all four of their pups well without him. Backstory and Facts * Honest is born to the Beta and Alpha of the Grass-Plains Pack. She and her sister Considerate are raised well, with the help of wise she-wolf Humble. * Things take a turn for the worst when a sudden epidemic kills Considerate, and then tears apart the Pack. Humble is stolen by longpaws before she can catch the sickness, but every other wolf dies, devastating Honest. * She searches for a new place to call her home, eventually meeting a young wolf, whom she names Pup. Together they make the trek to the Wild Pack, where they are accepted. Honest grows close to the conflicted wolf Logic, eventually becoming his mate, and plays a part in reconciling his relationship with his sister. * Honest defends her territory against a bear, receiving a harsh scolding from Logic and Gentle. She is taken to Faithful's den and heals quickly, also realizing she is expecting. The mother-to-be is overjoyed, and so is Logic. * They have a litter of four, two males and two females. One is blind, but Honest, Logic, and their litter never perceive her as weak, and neither does the Pack. * Logic soon succumbs to a cancerous lump on his belly, devastating Honest and her family, as well as Clever. She is able to raise four pups well on her own, finding a good friend in Mysterious, and works tirelessly to support her Pack. * After the death of her son Buoyant, Honest falls into a deep depression and is often found in her den or sleeping, having lost her motivation to do anything more than rest. Quotes :"No one wants change, but change comes anyways. I never thought I'd be so far from home. But it happened. We just have to adjust."'' ― Honest after Logic dies :“Humble?” Honest inquired sharply. She backed away and looked at the wolf. :“I never forget Packmates,” Humble murmured, moving forward until her nose touched Honest’s. “It’s good to see you.” “You survived!” Honest squeaked. “I don’t believe this! why, so much good news in one day!” She brushed her cheek affectionately against Humble’s. ― Honest and Humble are reunited :"I'm proud of them. I do worry about them, though. Intuitive killed Nadir!" Her pale eyes were wide and sad. "How could I have let him do that? He's so upset now. He's barely talked to me or any of his littermates. Dilligent's been quiet, too. Maybe I should have paid more attention to her when she was littler. I wish Logic was here so I could distribute my attention and energy to all five of them, but I can't. I've not been the mother they needed." ― Honest confessing her self-doubt to Mysterious :"I was so happy when she joined," Honest mumbled. "I thought she would be able to tell stories of our old Pack, keep its legacy alive. And now she wants me to do it, all by myself. Just like when Logic died, and left me all alone with our litter!" ― Honest after Humble dies Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Lone Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Patrol Wolves Category:Hunters Category:Mother Wolves